¿quien eres tu?
by yun-tao-19
Summary: hola soy yuntao19,disculpen me sacaron la historia,Pan y Bra quedan embarazadas de Trunks y Goten...PORFA REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

Hola soy juntao19 este es mi nuevo fic ojala que les guste, esta es una historia de PanXTrunks y un GotenXBra, en este viene un pequeño resumen para q entiendan la historia.

Resumen: bueno esta historia se trata de que Pan y Bra tienen un romance no formal con Trunks y Goten, estos se tiene que ir a trabajar a otro pais (exactamente a los Estados Unidos), Pan y Bra no lo querian ; pero tuvieron que resignarse, ellas no los iban a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente, y como siempre en Capsule Corp siempre hacen fiestas esta no fue la excepcion le hicieron una en despedida de estos.En medio de esa fiesta Bra y Pan deciden entregárseles a estos como mujer.

Después de dos semanas que se habian ido Pan y Bra se enteran de que estan embarazadas, al contárselos a sus familias y de quienes eran los padres Bulma y Vegeta deciden darle el apellido al hijo de Pan para responder en nombre de Trunks; Goku y Milk tambien hacen lo mismo le dan el apellido al hiko de Bra. Ya han pasado 8 años desde que Pan y Bra quedaran embarazadas...

**¿Quien eres tu:**

**capitulo 1: pequeños recuerdos.**

Unos pequeños rayos de sol la despertaron de su hermoso sueño, una mujer abrio sus hermosos ojos color azabache al igual que su pelo que lo tenia tomado en una coleta...

otra vez volvi a soñar contigo Trunks- dijo entremedia dormida

pero veo mi cama y tu te vas de mi, hace 8 años que te fuiste a los Estados Unidos a trabajar, todavía...- mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- me acuerdo de cuando en esa fiesta de despedida yo me entregue y me ligue a ti para siempre al igual que Bra con mi tio Goten...

FLASHBACK:

Como siempre en Capsule Corp se hizo una fiesta, pero no cualquier fiesta, esta era de despedida ya que Trunks y Goten se irian a trabajar a los Estados Unidos...

-Estas segura Pan que lo quieres hacer con mi hermano- dijo una chica de cabellos azules

si Bra estoy completamente decidida- dijo una chica de cabellos grises

pero tu misma sabes las consecuencias que puede traer ese encuentro- le dijo preocupada

no me importa-la otra chica la quedo mirando sorprendida-sean las consecuencias que sean lo voy a hacer solo por quedarme con un recuerdo de Trunks-esto lo dijo con mucha seguridad-ademas quien me dio esa idea, fuiste tu Bra porque tu tambien lo quieres hacer con mi tio Goten-le dio una mirada fulminante, para que Bra agachara la cabeza

esta bien yo fui la que te dio esa idea, pero tu sabes que yo desde siempre he soñado con esa noche con Goten y no me voy a arrepentir de haberlo hecho-cambiando radicalmente de pensamiento

pero...¿cómo lo vamos hacer para salir de aquí Bra-con un tono preocupado

no lo se pero algo se nos ocurrira

En ese preciso momento comienza una canción romántica,Trunks y Goten estaban muy divertidos con lo de su viaje

oye Trunks ¿qué le pasara a Bra y a mi sobrina Pan

no lo se, lo unico que se es que se ve espectacular con ese vestido negro- mostrando una sonrisa

hey no mires asi a mi sobrina, no ves que todavía es una niña- en tono enojado

no me digas que no la has visto

lo reconozco, mi sobrina para mi todavía sigue siendo una niña pequeña, pero la que mas ha crecido es Bra

oye con mi hermana no-muy enojado

nos pasa lo mismo ¿ves Trunks-mostrando una sonrisa

es cierto, oye ¿por qué en ves de tanto charlar las sacamos a bailar esta es su canción preferida

es cierto mejor vamos

Ambos fueron a donde las chicas..

-hola Bra ¿te gustaria bailar-alargandole la mano en forma de caballero

-esta bien vamos-levantandose

¿Pan quieres bailar?

Bueno-se levanta

Ambas parejas se dirijieron a la pista en donde estaban solamente ellos cuatro...

La canción era la de Luis Fonsi:"por ti podria morir" 

Al terminar la canción ambas parejas se fueron hacia el interior de la casa...

pero ¿qué estas haciendo Pan-dijo un chico de cabellos rosados y unos grandes ojos azules sorprendidos al lugar que lo habia traido Pan-¿qué hacemos en mi habitacion

no te preocupes- le tapo los labios con un dedo-no vamos hacer nada malo-diciendo esto ambos chicos entran a la habitación

esto no esta bien Pan, ¿por qué?

¡por que si y por que te amo- se quito el vestido en el cual no tenia nada puesto abajo

pero ¿qué haces-pregunto extrañado

¡esto-se lanza sobre el y lo besa apasionadamente...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-esa fiesta nunca la voy a olvidar-pero alguien la interrumpio de su sueño

¡mama responde-decia un niño de unos 8 años aproximadamente de unos negros azabache muy negros y un cabello negro con mas tonalidad hacia el purpura

¿qué quieres hijo-pregunto muy amable la joven

llamo mi abuela Bulma dice que quiere hablar contigo-dijo insistentemente el niño

bueno pasame el telefono Tamaru

si – el niño se va corriendo y llega con un pequeño telefono en mano- si abuela Bulma aquí esta mi mama se la paso de inmediato-toma-esta lo recibe

alo Sra Bulma ¿diga?

Alo Pan oye los queria invitar a una pequeña comida, bueno tu sabes como son las comidas

Y ¿para que-pregunto curiosa

Bueno... este-dijo algo nerviosa-para nada en especial a las 2:30 los quiero a los dos alla ¿bueno?

Ok alla vamos a estar

Ahh, otra cosa va ir Bra y katsumo para que venga Tamaru

Bueno esta bien yo le dire-cuelga

Y que te dijo- pregunto ansioso el niño

Dijo que iba hacer una pequeña comida y invito a tia Bra y a Katsumo

¡si, si ¡ voy a ir a esa comida

tienes que ir ya que tu no te mandas solo niñito-dijo frunciendo el ceño

si se mama – dijo agachando la cabeza

ya ahora a tomar desayuno y cambiarnos de ropa para hacer las cosas ya que tu abuela nos quiere a las 2:30 en punto en la casa y tu sabes muy bien como es tu abuela cuando llegamos atrasados

si es verdad se pone como un monstruo-dandole una pequeña sonrisa

jijiji- riéndose muy sonoramente, pero se puso seria en un momento-ya nada mas de burlarse de tu abuela , ahora el que llega ultimo al baño lava la loza- dijo esto saliendo de la pieza velozmente

eso es trampa- sale volando de la habitación.

En otra casa no muy alejada de la anteriormente pronunciada se encontraba una mujer de unos bellos cabellos azules ya despertando...

otra vez – dijo abriendo sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules-otra vez soñe contigo Goten ¿por qué, sera que volveras a Japón de nuevo-moviendo rapidamente la cabeza- no puede ser ya que tu estas en Estados Unidos y no creo que regreses, ademas yo creo que debes tener alguna novia-mostrando una sonrisa de dolor dijo agachando la cabeza-todavia me acuerdo de esa fiesta en que fui tu mujer para siempre y que quedo en mi algo de ti...

FLASHBACK:

Como siempre en Capsule Corp se hizo una fiesta, pero no cualquier fiesta, esta era de despedida ya que Trunks y Goten se irian a trabajar a los Estados Unidos...

-Estas segura Pan que lo quieres hacer con mi hermano- dijo una chica de cabellos azules

si Bra estoy completamente decidida- dijo una chica de cabellos grises

pero tu misma sabes las consecuencias que puede traer ese encuentro- le dijo preocupada

no me importa-la otra chica la quedo mirando sorprendida-sean las consecuencias que sean lo voy a hacer solo por quedarme con un recuerdo de Trunks-esto lo dijo con mucha seguridad-ademas quien me dio esa idea, fuiste tu Bra porque tu tambien lo quieres hacer con mi tio Goten-le dio una mirada fulminante, para que Bra agachara la cabeza

esta bien yo fui la que te dio esa idea, pero tu sabes que yo desde siempre he soñado con esa noche con Goten y no me voy a arrepentir de haberlo hecho-cambiando radicalmente de pensamiento

pero...¿cómo lo vamos hacer para salir de aquí Bra-con un tono preocupado

no lo se pero algo se nos ocurrira

En ese preciso momento comienza una canción romántica,Trunks y Goten estaban muy divertidos con lo de su viaje

oye Trunks ¿qué le pasara a Bra y a mi sobrina Pan

no lo se, lo unico que se es que se ve espectacular con ese vestido negro- mostrando una sonrisa

hey no mires asi a mi sobrina, no ves que todavía es una niña- en tono enojado

no me digas que no la has visto

lo reconozco, mi sobrina para mi todavía sigue siendo una niña pequeña, pero la que mas ha crecido es Bra

oye con mi hermana no-muy enojado

nos pasa lo mismo ¿ves Trunks-mostrando una sonrisa

es cierto, oye ¿por qué en ves de tanto charlar las sacamos a bailar esta es su canción preferida

es cierto mejor vamos

Ambos fueron a donde las chicas..

-hola Bra ¿te gustaria bailar-alargandole la mano en forma de caballero

-esta bien vamos-levantandose

¿Pan quieres bailar?

Bueno-se levanta

Ambas parejas se dirijieron a la pista en donde estaban solamente ellos cuatro...

La canción era la de Luis Fonsi:"por ti podria morir" 

Al terminar la canción ambas parejas se fueron hacia el interior de la casa...

-Bra a donde me llevas – pregunto algo nervioso un chico de ojos negros

no te preocupes aquí no va a pasar nada malo

pero...-dijo sorprendido- si estamos en tu habitación

si ¿y? – mostrando una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta- se acerca a Goten-yo quiero que esta noche sea inolvidables para los dos- quitándose su elegante vestido quedando completamente desnuda ante Goten- te amo Son Goten- se va hacia los brazos de este y lo besa apasionadamente...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

esa fiesta jamas se borrara de mi mente-dijo para si , pero alguien la saca de su sueño

mama otra vez soñando despierta- le dijo un chico de unos hermosos ojos azules y de un cabello negro intenso-mi abuela Bulma esta en el telefono que estuvo sonando mucho rato y tueve que contestar yo y eso que tu tienes el telefono al lado-dijo algo enojado- toma aquí esta

hay ya deja de regañarme ni mi papa me regaña tanto como tu lo haces- dijo esto levantándose de la cama- pasame el telefono-se lo quita algo molesta-alo mama dime

alo Bra oye sabes hoy voy hacer una comida en la casa y quiero que esten presentes tu y Katsumo a las 2:30 en punto ¿ok?

Esta bien mama alla estaremos mama

Ah dile a Katsumo que va ir Pan y Tamaru

Ya mama yo le dire, si mama adios

Y ¿qué te dijo?

Que tenemos que ir a una comida en la casa asi que a bañarse y a ponerse bonito para desayunar y hacer las cosas de la casa ya

Si mamita-dijo alegre el niño

Ya el que llega ultimo tiene que limpiar el baño de la casa-dijo esto saliendo corriendo

Eso es trampa- saliendo de la habitación volando...

Dos jóvenes estaban en el aeropuerto...

-por fin llegamos, es tan largo el viaje de los Estados Unidos a Japón – dijo un joven de cabellera negra

si es verdad aunque tu y yo sabemos que queriamos llegar luego para verlas a ellas a Pan y a Bra cierto Goten- le dijo un joven de cabellera rosada

si es verdad nada mas queriamos llegar para verlas

ahora – saliendo del recinto- que te parece si tomamos un taxi a mi casa mi mama debe de estar esperándonos y tambien mi hermana- mostrando una sonrisa

bueno ademas tu mama es un mar de nervios, hey taxi-subiendose...

Continuara...

Hi , como les parecio el primer capitulo de mi fic ojala que les guste y porfa reviews.

Bueno me despido

Adios

Yuntao19

Hasta el proximo capitulo


	2. ¿quien eres tu? y

Hola ¿como están, espero que bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic ojala que les guste

**Capitulo 2:"la fiesta parte 1: ¿Quién eres tu? Y un inesperado reencuentro"**

En el capitulo anterior…

Dos jóvenes estaban en el aeropuerto...

-por fin llegamos, es tan largo el viaje de los Estados Unidos a Japón – dijo un joven de cabellera negra

si es verdad aunque tu y yo sabemos que queríamos llegar luego para verlas a ellas a Pan y a Bra cierto Goten- le dijo un joven de cabellera rosada

si es verdad nada mas queríamos llegar para verlas

ahora – saliendo del recinto- que te parece si tomamos un taxi a mi casa mi mama debe de estar esperándonos y también mi hermana- mostrando una sonrisa

Bueno además tu mama es un mar de nervios, hey taxi-subiéndose

Al llegar a corp capsule a las afueras de estas se encontraba Bulma un poco enojada, ambos hombres se bajan del taxi y se dirigen hacia Bulma…

hola mama ¿Cómo estas- la abraza un chico de pelo rosa

bien Trunks- le responde al abrazo- hace mas de 8 años que no se aparecían por acá mostrando una sonrisa

usted sabe señora Bulma es bastante el trabajo que hay por allá ni se imagina-le habla un chico de cabellos negros

bueno entren-les dijo Bulma

Al entrar goten se percata de que no esta Bra, Trunks tambien se dio cuenta…

-oye mama y mi hermana salio de compras que no la veo-le pregunta trunks un poco ansioso

- tu hermana después de estudiar quiso trabajar y después de reunir una buena suma de dinero se compro una casa mas o menos lejos de aquí-dijo un poco triste

- ahhhhhhhh-dijo el pobre goten no la pudo ver

- bueno no te preocupes trunks, Bra va a venir después

- gracias mama

- goten tan callado-pregunto cínicamente Bulma

- no nada, bueno yo me voy a donde mi familia- dijo esto retirándose

- ¡no, no puedes ir- grito Bulma- es que ni Goku ni tampoco Milk saben que han llegado

- entonces podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la cuidad, hace años que no la veo, vamos Trunks?

- yo creo que si vamos- dijo animadamente trunks, después nos vemos mama adiós- le da un beso en la frente

- ya tengan cuidado- les dijo Bulma

Los chicos iban caminando por la ciudad mientras la halagaban Goten choca con una niñita de unos 7u 8 años de edad de cabellos rubios y de ojos verdes…

OH disculpa pequeña, estaba distraído- le coge de la mano-¿Cómo te llamas, y ¿en donde están tus padres?

Me llamo Katterina y mis papas ahí están

Esa señora que esta sentada en ese banco

Si

Bueno vamos – le respondió un generoso Goten

Gracias señor-mientras caminaban

Al llegar Goten se dio cuenta de que la madre de la niña era nada más ni nada menos que Pares…

-buenas tardes señora… OH Pares tanto tiempo

- si… Goten ¿Cómo estas-le abraza- tanto tiempo

- si hace mucho tiempo- le responde Goten sonriente

- hola Pares ¿te acuerdas de mi?

- ahh, si tu eres Trunks el amigo de Goten no es cierto

- si ¿Cómo estas?

- bien gracias

- así que estas casada-pregunta un pícaro Goten

- ahh si- bueno esta es mi hija Katterina, ahh y ahí viene mi esposo se llama Frank-se dirige hacia un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y de unos hermosos ojos celestes- mira amor este es un amigo se llama Goten

-hola, como estas, mi nombre es Frank el esposo de Pares mucho gusto-le estira la mano

-hola, buenas tardes mi nombre es Goten el gusto es mío-le responde al saludo

- y que hacen por aquí-pregunta inocentemente

- bueno nos mandaron de vuelta a Japón a trabajar- le responde un serio Trunks

-ahhhh…bueno, si quieren pueden venir a comer con nosotros, cierto amor

- por supuesto vengan tengo una mesa reservada en un restaurante

-bueno gracias, vamos trunks

- bueno esta bien vamos

Y así las cinco personas se dirigen al restaurante…

En Capsule Corp…

-hola abuelita- saluda un tierno Tamaru-¿Cómo estas abuelita Bulma-la abraza

-bien gracias mi niño- le responde al abrazo, se dirige a Pan- hola Pan ¿Cómo estas

- hola señora Bulma, estoy bien gracias y usted ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- bien- se suelta de Tamaru- vaya a donde el abuelo Gozan y el abuelo Goku

- ¡siiiiiii, voy de inmediato-se va corriendo hacia adentro, en ese momento llegan Bra y Katsumo quien se va corriendo a donde Bulma

-¡hola abuelita Bulma, ¿Cómo estas-la abraza

-bien gracias- lo abraza

-abuelita ya llego mi primo Tamaru

- si Katsumo esta donde tío Gohan y donde el abuelo Goku

- voy para allá-dijo esto muy animadamente

-bueno mejor entremos-les dijo Bulma

-¡siii-se fue animadamente Katsumo

En la comida con Pares…

hey…, Trunks parece que se nos hizo tarde ya son las tres de la tarde la Sra. Bulma nos va a matar

que en serio – mirando su reloj- es verdad mejor nos vamos-mirando a la familia-disculpen nos tenemos ir es que tenemos que ir a mi casa

si no se preocupen pueden irse- les dice Pares

muchas gracias pares, bueno vamonos- Goten se dirige a Trunks

si vamos-Trunks se levanta de la mesa –bueno muchas gracias por todo pero nos vamos – hace una reverencia- adiós

Goten hace lo mismo toman un taxi y se van a Capsule Corp

En Capsule Corp…

¡Tamaruuu!

¡Katsumoo!

Los chicos habían roto un jarrón practicando artes marciales (Nota autora: es como obvio) Pan y Bra empezaron a perseguirlos al estilo anime, en ese momento…

-gracias aquí tiene – Trunks le pagaba al chofer y se bajaron

- gracias señor- se va el chofer

Ambos sintieron un gran alboroto, pero como no era raro entraron

¡hola , como están-saluda un animado Goten

¡Katsumo ven inmediatamente para acá-gritaba una encolerizada Bra

¡hola, hace tanto tiempo que no los veía, como están-saludaba un sonriente Trunks

¡Tamaruuuu, ¡detente antes de que te castigue!

¡NOOOOO-ambos chicos respondieron distraídamente, iban volando y sin querer no se dieron cuenta de que habían dos personas que estaban enfrente de ellos y así fue que chocaron los cuatro, pero para mejor Tamaru choco con Trunks y Katsumo con Goten, Pan y Bra se dieron cuenta de la situación y se quedaron momificadas al ver a Trunks y a Goten al frente de sus propios hijos; los niños se quedaron sorprendidos y adoloridos al igual que los chicos; los que estaban viendo la situación estaban callados hasta que …

hola-responde un sonriente Tamaru

hola-responde Trunks

hola-habla Katsumo

hola-le devuelve saludo Goten

¿Quién eres tu-preguntan a la vez los niños

ahh, yo me llamo Goten

y yo me llamo Trunks

yo me llamo Tamaru y ahí esta mi mama – indicando a Pan, Trunks la queda mirando sorprendido no lo podría creer ¿Pan con un hijo? ¿de quien?

Mi nombre es Katsumo y esa es mi mama- muestra a Bra, Goten no podria creer que Bra podría tener un hijo

Pan y Bra sienten las miradas de ambos hombres, y se fueron cada una por su lado…una vez que se pararon Trunks y Goten disimuladamente salieron del lugar en busca de Pan y Bra al llegar…

-puedo hablar contigo-pregunto un disimulado Trunks

-¿Qué quieres-se da vuelta para ver a Trunks y se da cuenta de que el trunks que estuvo con ella hace mas de 8años había cambiado demasiado estaba mas varonil que nunca y no pudo resistirse a mirarlo disimuladamente…pero se dio cuenta de que el también la estaba mirando, y claro no era para menos ya que el nunca la había visto así con esa ropa (nota autora: pan anda con un peto negro sin tiras negro, una falda blanca con estampas y sandalias negras con taco y una coleta con unos mechones)

-necesito hablar contigo-se va acercando peligrosamente

- sobre mi hijo no es cierto- se da vuelta

-si sobre tu hijo y por favor no me des la espalda es de mala educación-un poco molesto por la actitud de la chica

-que quieres saber del-no se da vuelta y pregunta un poco molesta

-quiero saber algo, pero necesito hablar de frente contigo-la toma del brazo bruscamente y sin querer la toma de la cintura-sabes no quiero hablar nada todavía de tu hijo- manteniéndola abrazada

- ahh... que te refieres- un poco nerviosa aunque eso le gustaba y sobretodo de Trunks

- a que te ves preciosa con esa tenida-iba acercando cada vez más su rostro al de Pan

- eee… nn serio-ya demasiado nerviosa pero dejándose un poco llevar por la situación

- si- acerco sus labios a los de Pan haciendo un pequeño roce pero después fue un beso mucho mas apasionado, Pan lo abrazo por el cuello dejándose llevar pero Trunks comenzó a subir sus manos por debajo de su peto y ahí fue cuando Pan se soltó de este

- lo siento Trunks mejor me voy-se suelta y se va dejando a un ilusionado Trunks…

-hola ¿puedo hablar contigo Bra por favor?

- de que Goten – se da vuelta para verlo- de mi hijo-dijo irónicamente

- si de tu hijo- lo dijo en voz seca

- bueno sabes que contigo ese tema no lo pienso tocar, por eso mejor me voy de aquí- al retirarse siente unos fuertes brazos la sostenían, era Goten que la estaba reteniendo

-¡déjame Goten- gritaba furiosa Bra

- no-sonriendo burlescamente y acercando su rostro al de ella

- suéltame- un poco nerviosa

-no ya te dije-sonriendo burlescamente, hasta que acerco mas su rostro a ella y la beso apasionadamente Bra también le respondió, pero según ella se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error

- no Goten esto no esta bien-se separa-mejor me voy para donde mis padres-se deja solo triste y abandonado Goten

CONTINUARA…

Hola, ojalá que les haya gustado este capitulo, disculpen por la tardanza es que me he ido de vacaciones para muchas partes y muy seguido; pero estoy aquí nn, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, en especial a kayla-chan, a piamona, a aome y a panhitorijanai. Ves kayla-chan por fin tuvieron su primer encuentro romántico.

Bueno ojala que les haya gustado.

Sin nada más que decir se despide

Yuntao19

Adiosin.


	3. la propuesta

Hola como estan, bueno espero que bien, ojala q les haya gustado el 2ªcapi, muchas gracias por los reviews, aquí va el 3ºcapitulo que lo disfruten.

**¿Quién eres tu: 3ª capitulo: "la propuesta".**

En el capitulo anterior, Trunks y Goten vieron por primera vez a Tamaru y a Katsumo, y tambien vieron muy cambiadas a Pan y a Bra, y para mas remate ya tuvieron su primer beso de hace 8 años…

00000000000000000000000

Bra al llegar al encuentro con su madre al igual que Pan decidieron ir ambas a conversar afuera, se les hacia mucho mas agradable, tambien preparar material para la corporación antes de entrar al trabajo que ahora seria distinto ya que Goten y Trunks estarian alli trabajando con ellas; al llegar afuera ambas estuvieron en silencio revisando sus nootebok para empezar a trabajar, después de un buen rato Bra rompio el silencio:

¿y que paso con mi hermano-pregunto un tanto seria.

Nada- le responde un poco nerviosa Pan.

No te creo- le dirige una sonrisa burlesca.

Bueno te dire- sabia que no podia mentir a una de sus mas grandes amigas que guardaban secretos muy importantes que nunca jamas se los diran a nadie- me beso, el muy idiota me pregunto sobre Tamaru; pero me abarazo y me dijo que después hablaría de aquel asunto conmigo y me beso- Bra quedo en estado de shock ante tales palabras, su hermano hacer eso definitivamente no lo creia; pero Pan la saco de sus reflexiones- ¿ y a ti que te paso con mi tio Goten-pregunto seria, sabia que a ella tampoco le podria mentir tantos años la conocia perfectamente- ya, dime; que hizo mi super tio con su amor- lo dijo en tono ironico para que esta se riera- bueno…- le respondio una Bra bastante madura- tambien hizo lo mismo pero lo evite aunque me gusto el beso que medio- Pan se largo a reir un tanto nerviosa ya que a ella le paso lo mismo-bueno mejor sera que trabajemos mejor- Bra asintio.

00000000000

En otro lugar, o sea adentro…

¿estas segura Bulma- lanza un medio grito Milk.

Si – respondio Bulma seria- es lo mejor para que de una buena vez sienten cabeza esos dos, ya que no son unos niños pequeños sino que ya son hasta padres.

Entonces, esta decidido- les dice Gohan tambien complice y mirando a que Goten y Trunks venian bajando un tanto frustrados-¡hey, Goten, Trunks vengan- les dice un animado Gohan, los chicos llegan a donde se encontraban los demas.

Tamaru – le llama Goku- ¡voy abuelito- llega el niño que estaba con Katsumo.

¿puedes ir a buscar a tia Bra y mama porfavor-el niño sale corriendo dirigiendose a donde estaban Bra y Pan. Goten y Trunks se miran ambos sospechosamente sabian que algo se tramaban todos inclusive Vegeta; al llegar Bra y Pan, Bulma hace un andeman para que se sienten y comenzo hablar:

Trunks sabes, tu papa y yo decidimos darnos unas largas vacaciones y ademas desde pasado mañana vamos a remodelar la casa y no se como lo vas hacer- dice esto un poco nerviosa, entonces a Tamaru se le ocurre una gran idea:

¡mami por que tio Trunks no se queda con nosotros en casa- pregunta inocentemente el niño, Pan y los demas se quedan perplejos hasta que Bulma:

¡seria una gran idea- exclamo Bulma.

Pero… señora – alcanzo a murmurar, y el pequeño seguia insistiendole.

¡porfa… mami ¿siiii- le pone carita de gatos con botas en shrek 2- ya por fis- volvio a insistir y todos la quedaron mirando expectantes a lo que decia.

Esta bien se ira con nosotros si el quiere-mirando a Trunks.

Bueno esta bien me ire con ustedes, muchas gracias Tamaru- mira paternalmente al niño.

De nada- le responde sonriente y se abraza de Trunks- asi tendre con quien jugar a las artes marciales- Trunks se sonrojo un poco.

Hijo necesito hablar contigo- Milk tratandose de poner seria- a tu hermano ayer le llego una correspondencia invitandole a una conferencia y le pedian maximo tres acompañantes y nos escogio a nosotros y nos vamos mañana- tratando de disimular su risa- y yo no quiero que te alimentes tan mal como lo hacian alla, pero como tu no sabes hacer un huevo frito- se encogio de hombros, a lo que Goten se sonrojo.

No te preocupes mama voy hacer todo lo posible por preparme comida- sonrio un tanto nervioso- asi queee..- fue interrumpido por Katsumo.

¡te podrias ir a quedar con nosotros tio Goten para que no comas esas porquerias como les dice mi mama- miro un contento Katsumo- bueno es tu mama la que decide- le responde Goten- mami puede ir a quedarse, poniendo carita linda- este yo no se si- todos e inclusive Goten la quedan mirando acosadoramante- bueno esta bien Goten te puedes ir a quedar con nosotros- Katsumo va y abraza a Bra muy contento- haci voy a poder jugar con alguien y cuando nos reten lo vamos a llevar los dos- Goten se pone rojo pero cuando iba a pronunciar una palabra Katsumo le corta palabra en un abrazo.

Al atardecer Goten y Trunks fueron a buscar sus equipajes para irse con Pan y Bra a sus casas, junto con los niños.

bueno vamonos- les dice un animado Trunls sacando una capsula que se transformo en avion, al igual que Goten.

Bueno Tamaru ve a despedirte de los abuelos- le empuja Pan, el niño se despide de todos y se va al lado de Trunks.

Tu igual Katsumo anda a despedirte- hizo lo mismo y se fue al lado de Goten.

Bueno nos vemos que les vaya bien en sus viajes a todos- Pan hace un gesto de despedida y se sube junto con Tamaru al avion- bueno que les vaya bien- se despide Trunks y se sube al avion.

Ya mama nos vamos que les vaya bien a todos- se despide Bra y se sube al avion- bueno hermano que te vaya genial en tu conferencia y suerte- se estrechan las manos y se dan un gran abrazo y se sube al avion con Katsumo; ambos aviones despegan y se retiran, todos los quequedaron en corp capsule se felicitaron por las mentiras y se entraron…

CONTINUARA…

Hola como estuvo este capitulo, ojala que les haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews y porfa siganleyendo la historia, bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido.

Adiosiin.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Yuntao19.


	4. nuestra casa Y ¡de compras!

Hola como estan espero q bien, bueno tengo una mala noticia el lunes entre al colegio, y no va estar muy seguido los capis del fic, pero no se preocupen q yo creo que cada dos a cuatro semanas, que no tenga mucha tarea me dedico a la historia, bueno sin nada mas que decirles aquí les va el 4ª capi; que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 4ª: "nuestra casa. Y ¡de compras!". **

En el capitulo anterior, Trunks y Goten se van a las casas de Bra y de Pan, por los niños.

00000000

Al llegar se bajan del avion, Trunks, Pan y Tamaru, ven delante de ellos una casa no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, con un porton de madera, ya que habian otras casas al lado de ellos y por supesto tenian muros de ladrillos.

Bueno esta es nuestra casa – le dijo Pan a un sorprendido Trunks- Esto han sido 7 años de esfuerzo constante-le habla Pan un tanto nostalgica- bueno pasemos, o ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí afuera?- le dirige una linda sonrisa a lo que Trunks se limita a asentir con la cabeza sonrojado.

Tio Trunks ¿Por qué te pusiste colorado?- pregunta inocentemente Tamaru.

No nada – responde nervioso Trunks.

Ahhhhhhhh-lo queda mirando Tamaru; ya para eso Pan hizo pasar a Tamaru y Trunks todavía veia la casa sorprendido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Pan estaba a escasos centímetros de este, Trunks se sonroja un poco, pero Pan no.

¿Pasas?- le pregunta Pan- tus cosas ya estan adentro.

Ahh, muchas gracias Pan – le responde nervioso Trunks, Pan por impulso le da un corto beso en la boca – la que deberia de estar nerviosa seria yo- le sonrie- pasa, Tamaru ya debe estar en su pieza tanto que te demoras- se pone a reir, Trunks frunce el ceño, Pan lo empieza a empujar por la espalda para que entrara.

Al entrar se encuentra con una casa de un piso, con lo primero que se encontro fue con un jardin por su lado izquierdo y tambien dentro de la casa se divisaban tres habitaciones, la casa estaba hecha de ladrillo pintado color blanco; por su otro lado se encontraba un estacionamiento de concreto, ambos empezaron a caminar, de nuevo a su lado izquierdo se encontraba una pasada de madera con un escalon para el resto mas largo.

esta el la entrada- le explica Pan.

Al frente de ellos habia una puerta de roble de tamaño normal a sus costados se encontraban ventanales con persianas de diseño artesanal al entrar, se encuentran al frente de una enorme biblioteca, no con libros sino con recuerdos de viajes, fotos, etc. Al lado derecho se encontraba un pasillo que conectaba primero el living, con un pequeño perchero al lado de la biblioteca y unos pasos mas alla se encontraba un pequeño bar donde habia distintos tipos de copas para hacer distinto tragos, etc.

te presento el living- Trunks examina todo el lugar. Este era un living bastante complejo, el fondo un gran ventanal que tambien servia de puerta conectando la casa con el resto del jardin, delante del ventanal se encuentra un sillon tapizado, al frente de este se encuentra una mesa de madera bajita que da el aspecto de liviana pero es muy pesada y muy difícil de mover, abajo de esta una alfombra, al frente de la mesa se encuentra otro sillon para una persona, dirigiendose hacia el comedor se encontraba un sofa que a los lados tenia uno masetero (por donde estaban Pan y Trunks) y por el otro un canastito donde se guardaban ravistas y diarios; delante de todo esto se encontraba una chimenea pero en el espacio de la leña se encontraba un televisor grande (N/A: no se cuantas pulgadas pero grande). Al pasar al comedor se encontraba una media muralla de separacion de ambos sectores, al entrar al comedor se encuentra una mesa redonda de madera con seis sillas a sus alrededores a su lado izquierdo se encontraban el ventanal puerta tambien se encontraba un sillon y al frente de este un televisor y sobre una mesita giratoria; al otro lado se encontraba un mueble con distinto tipo de vasos, una pochera y varios objetos mas, al frente de este mueble Pan abre una puerta que no tenia mango.

Ten cuidado porque es giratoria- Trunks entra después de ella y se encuentra con una reluciente cocina detrás del se encuentra otra puerta mas y siguiendo la linea se encuentra un lavaplatos y una cocina, arriba de estos se encuentran unas ventanas, al lado de la cocina se encuentra una mesa pegada a la pared con cuatro sillas, arriba de esta se encuentra un estante blanco con ventanas, este contenia vasos de varios colores y de promociones al lado de este mueble se encuentra otra ventana mas alla se encuentra un refrigerador grande, al frente de este una puerta que conecta con la entrada principal, Pan dirige a Trunks a la otra puerta del extremo, la abre y se encuentra con un Tamaru abarazado de un lindo y grande perro café cocker .

mira mami, chito esta contento de ver a tio Trunks- habla Tamaru muy contento el perro se le tira a Trunks muy alegre y Trunks lo acaricia.

Hijo no es chito, es tito- le replica Pan.

Hay no importa chito ven- el perro se dirige hacia el niño, mas alla se encontraban dos habitaciones.

Este es el cuarto de lavado y el otro el cuarto de los juguetes de Tamaru.

Siguen caminando y se encuentran con una pequeña puerta de madera.

entra – le dice Pan, ahora se encuentran en frente de taca-taca, al costado habian unos muebles blancos, siguieron caminando para encontrarse con una terraza con sillas de fierro y una mesa de vidrio, el frente de esta se encontraban unos arboles sosteniendo una amaca y al frente de esto arboles un extenso jardin con una piscina.

Ven vamos a las habitaciones- le dice Pan a Trunks en un tono mas o menos sensual, Trunks no podia creer la reaccion de Pan. Siguió a Pan y entraron por una puerta de vidrio que se encontraba al lado del living, entraron y se encuentran con una gran biblioteca llena de libros, cds, albunes de fotos, titulos y fotos; tambien habia un escritorio con un computador la mesa era bastante grande ya que tenia papeles y carpetas de la corporación al lado del computador se encuentra un pequeño cuadro con una foto, aquí se encontraba sentada una mujer con un hermoso maternal de color blanco, con unos ochos meses de embarazo, Trunks la confundio con Videl.

Pan disculpa, te puedo hacer una pregunta- la hace un poco nervioso, Pan se le acerca y ve la foto en las manos de Trunks.

La viste- le pregunto este solamente asintio con la cabeza, se le acerca mas- ¿sabes quien es?- le pregunta centímetros del, Trunks niega de nuevo con la cabeza- bueno esta soy yo cuando tenia ocho meses de embarazo ¿te gusta?- Trunks se queda sorprendido.

Si te ves muy hermosa ¿Quién te la saco?- pregunto un algo indeciso.

Mi papa-responde Pan muy natural- ven sigamos ahora quedan las habitaciones-lo toma del brazo y se dirige con Trunks a los cuartos.

000000000000000

Al llegar se encuentran con una enorme casa de dos pisos, Bra, Katsumo y Goten entran por el porton verde metalico, al entrar se encuentran con un gran estacionamiento de concreto y al lado la casa por el otro lado se encontraba un jardin que dejo a Goten sorprendido. Bra se da cuenta de esto y lo tira del brazo.

Hay mas ven – lo sigue jalando del brazo se encuentran con una piscina con rejas y sigue el jardin al rincón se encuentra una cama elastica Goten queda con una gota en la cabeza.

Ahhh, eso se lo tuve que comprar a Katsumo el mañoso no queria otro juguete- sonrio, habia al frente de la cama una pequeña terraza con una mesita de madera en forma ovalada y cuatro sillas alrededor, detrás de esta se encontraba una ventana, al lado se encontraba una puerta ambos se dirigen y se encuentran con un hermoso comedor, la mesa era cuadrada pero muy bien cuidada y alrededor seis sillas, el comedor estaba unido al living, que tenia unos sillones blancos muy bien cuidados y muy finos una mesita redonda, con un florero de porcelana, frente al sillon habia un mueble blanco.

Hay esta el equipo de musica- le sonrie, Goten se sonroja- ven te voy a mostrar la cocina y el patio- Goten solo sigue a Bra, al frente del comedor habia una pequeña puerta, Bra la abre y se encuentran con una linda cocina blanca al lado de Goten se encontraba una cocina y unos muebles blancos sobre esta, al lado de la cocina se encontraba un horno, un poco mas alla de este se encontraba una puerta blanca, Goten la queda mirando sospechosamente.

Esa es adonde se guardan los alimentos no perecibles- le responde Bra, que vio a Goten mirando la puerta, al frente de Goten habia una puerta siguiendo la linea habia un lavaplatos y al lado lo mas preciado para el estomago de Goten (N/A: yo creo que ya saben) un refrigerador, al lado de esta habia una puerta que llevaba a la entrada pricipal, al frente del lavaplatos habian varios muebles con distintos artefactos, pero Goten queria saber lo que habia detrás de esa puerta delante del.

Bra que hay detrás de esa puerta- pregunta un poco avergonzado Goten, Bra se le acerca demasiado a su parecer y le susurra- ¿quieres saber?- Goten solo asiente- bueno…- vuelve al tono anterior- se encuentra la sala de lavado y el patio ¿quieres ver?-le pregunta cariñosamente- bueno – le responde este, Bra se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre se encuentra con un enorme patio y que tambien habia una reja de fierro que conectaba a la entrada principal, habia una que otro arbol y vio un pequeño cuartito y supuso que era ese.

Bueno ya vi suficiente que hay arriba?- pregunta ansioso-vamos- Bra lo tira de la mano y se van por la puerta que llevaba a la entrada, pasaron por lo anterior y vieron una puerta muy bonita y se encontraba un pasillo con varias puertas por su lado derecho y por el otro solamente una porque estaba la escalera.

Vamos – le dice Bra y lo tira y se va arriba ahí se encuentran con una amplio lugar con un sofa al fondo y por donde estaban ellos un mueble con un televisor y un video y al lado una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas y al lado se encontraban unos ventanales que mostraban hacia la puerta de entrada, por su lado izquierdo se encontraba una puerta blanca, Bra guio a Goten y entraron por un pasillo, por un lado se encontraba una puerta y al frente de esta tambien, Bra abrio la del lado derecho y se encontraron con un hermoso y grande giacuzzi (N/A:no se como se escribe, lo siento UU).

Bueno este mi lugar preferido para salirme del estrés, y bueno si tu quieres- se va acercando mas a Goten, este se extraña, pero le gusta la sensación al estar asi con Bra, la joven mujer se le acerca a su oido- si tu quieres podemos estar aquí los dos- le dice en tono sensual, Goten muy impresionado por la actitud- bueno si tu quieres – le responde Goten y la abraza por la cintura, pero estuvo a punto de besarla ya que Bra lo separo de ella- ya llegara el momento-le dice de manera tierna, Goten se pone rojo y queda mirando la puerta de al fondo, Bra lo imito y lo condujo hacia dichosa puerta y se encontro con un lindo escritorio de paredes blancas, abajo se encotraba el computador sobre un gran mueble, tambien habia otra mesa en la que estaban algunos papeles de la corporación y muy cerca del computador habia un pequeño cuadro con dos jóvenes una tenia los cabellos azabaches y sus ojos de igual color y la otra tenia los ojos de color azules y sus cabellos celestes, ambas tienen unos bebes en brazos, la de cabello tenia un bebe con una manta blanca y la de ojos azules tenia un bebe con manta celeste- ¿Quiénes son Bra?- le pregunta un tanto extrañado por la foto- ahhh, bueno- se le acerca para apreciar la foto- bueno somos Pan y yo semanas después de que nacieron los niños- le sonrie-ahhh, entonces ¿Tamaru y Katsumo nacieron el mismo dia?- pregunta curioso- ehhh, si, pero Tamaru nacio a las seis de la mañana y Katsumo a las ocho, Tamaru de cierta forma es mayor que Katsumo- le responde sonriente- ven te enseñare los cuartos- lo toma del brazo y bajan rapidamente, cuando iban llegando a la pieza de Katsumo, el niño entra como una bala a su cuarto y cierra la puerta con pestillo, Bra al ver la accion del pequeño se dirige hacia el cuarto de Katsumo y empieza a golpear la puerta- ¡Katsumo abre de inmediato la puerta porque tio Goten tiene que entrar a dejar su equipaje para dormir aquí contigo- la grita fastidiada.

¡NO!- se escucha desde adentro.

Abre la puerta- ya bastante enojada.

Ya te dije que no mama- grita de nuevo el niño-porque esta es mi pieza y los grandes tienen que dormir con los grandes- le responde el pequeño igual perdiendo la cabeza que su madre, a Bra esto le cae como agua fria,- "dormir con Goten, no puede ser"- piensa para si, pero persiste y estuvo con Katsumo durante una hora y media peleando, mientras Goten los mira gracioso y asi paso la hora.

Ya dije que no y es mi ultima palabra- responde enojado Katsumo, Bra desiste sabia que podia estar todo un dia peleando con su hijo y este no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Esta bien Katsumo tu ganas- mira a Goten- ven sigueme vas a tener que dormir conmigo le responde un poco agitada por la pelea, Goten la sigue, entraron a un hermoso cuarto blanco con una gran cama tambien de sabanas y tapas blancas que se encontraba al medio de la habitación, a ambos lados habian veladores de alerce muy fino, al frente de la cama cerca de la ventana se encontraba un closet grande blanco,- hay puedes guardar tus cosas, ya que yo las tengo alla- le indica un ropero grande que estaba afuera de color crema- hay tengo todas mis tenidas- le sonrie, Goten queda mirando lo demas; al frente se encontraba un televisor sobre un mueble con cuatro largos cajones y un perchero de madera- bueno te digo algo- le dice Goten después de un rato de examinar el cuarto- dime Goten- le responde Bra- bueno esta super tu cas nunca pense que te ibas a ir de tu casa para ser independiente y sabes- hace una pequeña pausa- la casa puede ser muy bonita pero la mas linda de la casa eres tu- le responde robandole un beso, Bra no le hace nada solamente se queda parada sonrojada- mejor voy a preparar la cena- levanta la cabeza- voy, permiso- se va rapidamente- cambiate ropa porfavor no me gusta la gente que tiene esa ropa quizas de cuando, Goten se pone a reir- bueno esta bien Bra.

000000000000

mientras tanto en la acasa de Pan, la pobre estaba en las mismas que Bra solamente que Trunks estaba ayudando a Pan, ya llevaban una hora lidiando con el pequeño.

por favor Tamaru hazle caso a tu madre – Trunks poco menos y su tono ya se estaba transformando en suplica, en cambio Pan ya estaba a punto de echar la puerta abajo, en el momento en que lo iba hacer unos fuertes brazos la detienen por la cintura, cortandole el paso.

Que haces – le dice enfurecida Pan a Trunks.

Porfavor Pan no te preocupes yo voy a dormir en el sofa- soltandola, Pan lo queda mirando sorprendida, esta le dirige una mirada tierna- no tu no vas a dormir en el sofa porque vas a dormir en mi cama, conmigo- le sonrie Trunks se sorprende pero la sigue a una hermosa cama de tapas blancas dos veladores a los costados, un mueble largo de madera y sobre este el televisor, al costado habia un closet- deja tu ropa hay, como hace un rato viste ese closet de afuera, que esta en el pasillo contiene mi ropa- le sonrie- gracias- lo unico que atina a decir- bueno voy a preparar la cena, ah y cambiate ropa por que no me gusta la gente que anda con la misma ropa quizas de cuando- Trunks se sonroja y se comienza a cambiar.

A la hora de la cena…

- ¡noooooooo!- gritaba un asustado Tamaru escondiendose debajo de la mesa- mami porfavor tu sabes que todavía me queda un mes de vacaciones por fa mama, no – le decia en tono suplicante, Pan ni se inmutaba ante las suplicas del niño.

- No ya te dije y ademas tu sabes muy bien que a mi no me gusta ir a comprarte la ropa de colegio a ultima hora.

- bueno esta bien- dice el niño resignado.

- a demas tio Trunks nos acompañara ¿cierto Trunks?- mira a Trunks- bueno si ustedes quieren voy – muestra una sonrisa, el niño se le tira a los brazos y comienzan a juguetear, Pan los miraba felices pero tambien triste y culpable ya que todavía no se sentia capaz de decir ese secreto tan grande, ademas no queria romper esa linda imagen- bueno Tamaru a terminar la cena- Tamaru asiente y se va a su silla y termina su cena.

0000000

nooooo, mama, ¿Por qué mañana?- pregunta triste Katsumo- mañana no quiero ir a comprar mi ropa para el colegio ademas ya me queda un mes tenemos tiempo- le decia en tono de ruego- por fa no mañana mama-le puso cara de suplica- no ya te dije ademas tu sabes que siempre te he comprado la ropa de colegio antes de tiempo,ademas- mira a Goten – ¿quieres ir con nosotros a comprar Goten?- Goten se sorprendio pero que mas daba ademas iba a estar al lado de Bra- bueno esta bien si voy con ustedes ademas no tengo nada que hacer- Katsumo se lanza a los brazos de Goten y empiezan a jugar a Bra le gustaba que Goten y Katsumo se llevaran bien aunque este ese secreto en medio.

0000000000

Ya en la noche…

Pan se habia ido a cambiar al baño mientras que Trunks se estaba cambiado en la pieza, al salir del baño Pan se topa con un Trunks a medio vestir, no se pudo resistir a mirarlo no disimuladamente, Trunks se dio cuenta que algo o mejor dicho le estaban observando se dio vuelta y vio a Pan con un peto negro y unos pantalones rosados para dormir, este le sonrio y Pan se puso roja, Trunks se le acerca peligrosamente y la abraza fuertemente, Pan se asusto pero después se sintio tan protegida al estar en lo brazos del, pero después sintio que una boca loca andaba buscando la de ella, en ese momento Pan lo detiene.

voy a llamar a Bra- se separa de este y se dirige al telefono.

0000000000000000000000

En la casa de Bra…

Bra salio del baño y vio a Goten aun vistiendose; Goten estaba dudoso si se ponia o no la polera, en ese momento siente uno brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda.

quedate asi te ves mejor- le dice en un susurro y en tono muy sensual Bra, Goten se dio vuelta y vio a Bra con unos pantalones celestes y un peto blanco, justo en el momento en que la iba a besar se siente el rudo del telefono.

Yo voy- le dice a Goten y se suelta de este y va a contestar al telefono de afuera ya que no le gustaba contestar en la pieza.

Alo – contesta algo molesta.

Alo Bra, soy yo Pan- le responde esta un tanto nerviosa.

Ahh, dime que se te ofrece- le pregunta esta un tanto ansiosa.

Bueno, me preguntaba cuando vas a ir a comprarle la ropa a Katsumo-espero un momento un tanto dubitatiba.

Ahh, bueno mañana y tu?- le pregunta algo entretenida por la conversación.

Yo igual mañana fijate- le responde – entonces ¿Por qué nos juntamos mañana a las once de la mañana para ir de compras en el centro comercial?- Bra queda pensativa – bueno si seria buena idea que fueramos los seis – emite una pequeña carcajada, Pan se sorprende- ¿Por qué los seis?- pregunta Pan un tanto sospechosa.

Bueno yo digo, o ¿no vas a invitar a mi lindo e inteligente hermano?- le pregunto algo sonriente, Pan se pone a reir- bueno entonces tu vas a invitar a…- Bra la interrumpe- exactamente ya invite a Goten, sonrie.

Ahhh, era por eso los seis, bueno entonces nos juntamos en el centro comercial para comprar, bueno ya nos vemos adios Bra-.

Bueno adios Pan que a mi hermano no se le ocurra quedarse dormido- ambas se ponen a reir- bueno mañana nos vemos, adios- .

Adios- cuelgan ambas; Bra se dirige a la pieza y ve que Goten estaba ya acostado con la luz apagada, penso que podria estar durmiendo, igual hizo lo mismo y se acosto, pero al rato sintio que unos brazos la sostenian y una voz masculina le comenzaba a hablar.

¿Qué te dijo mi sobrina?- pregunta un tanto curioso, Bra por su parte sentia escalofrios al estar tan cerca de Goten, pero recobro el valor y las ganas de estar asi con el, se da vuelta y se encuentra con los labios de Goten que la estaban besando, ella le comenzo a responder pero se sepraron por falta de aire.

Me dijo que mañana nos juntaramos en el centro comercial para que compraramos los utiles ademas va ir mi harmano.

Ahhhh, por eso se pusieron a reir-Bra lo abraza y ella comienza el beso Goten tambien le responde y la abraza por la cintura, Bra no predio su tiempo y subio su pierna a la cintura de Goten, este le empezo a acariciar la pierna y empezando a bajar su mano por debajo del pantalón de Bra, pero ella misma lo detiene.

Mejor paremos, todavía no llega el momento, mejor duermete que yo hare lo mismo a si no tu sobrina nos va a matar- Goten esboza una sonrisa tierna que aunque estuvieran en la oscuridad no dejaba de pasar desapercibida- bueno esta bien – Goten la abraza y le un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero Bra no hizo lo mismo ella lo besa en los labios- buenas noches que amanescas bien- goten se pone rojo pero como estaba en la oscuridad no se noto- tu tambien que tengas buenas noches yo creo que si voy a amanecer bien por que estoy al lado tuyo- Bra se pone un poco roja pero después la vencio el sueño al igual que Goten.

00000000

En la casa de Pan…

Pan colgo el telefono y sintio un fuerte abrazo por su espalda, era Trunks que la abrazaba y poso su cabeza en el hombro de esta, Pan se dio vuelta y comenzo a besar a Trunks apasionadamente, este la abrazo y le respondio de la misma manera, pero Pan se detiene.

tu hermana me llamo y me dijo que mañana nos juntaramos en el centro comercial los seis por que va ir mi tio Goten- Trunks esboza una sonrisa.

Bueno mejor sera que ya nos acostemos por que o si no nos vamos a quedar dormidos- Pan se pone a reir alegremente, en eso siente unos labios junto a los de ella, Trunks ahora habia empezado el jueguito de besos Pan se dejo llevar por la sensación y cayeron a la cama ahí fue que Pan lo de tiene.

Todavía no , mejor acuestate por que yo mañana no quiero a perezosos levantandose tarde, escuchaste – pone cara de enfado Trunks se acomodase queda dormido rapidamente Pan lo queda mirando tiernamente y le da un tierno beso en la boca- buenas noches que amanescas bien – se abraza del y tambien se queda profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente hicieron lo aordado y se fueron a comprar pasaron por decenas de tiendas comprandole las cosas y de ahí se fueron a almorzar y como buenos sayayines comieron como nunca Trunks y Goten apenas tragaban por que según ellos estaban catando la comida Pan y Bra los miraban con cariño por que aunque ellas fueran sayayines tambien tenian modales y comian de a poco. Al llegar a sus casas los niños les proponen entrenar con ellos y estos de tan mala voluntad aceptan, la cena paso tranquila y el buenas noches pasaron mas o menos iguales a la anterior…

CONTINUARA….

Hola ¿les gusto este capi, ojala que si, bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno los veo hasta el proximo capitulo, hasta luego.

Adiosiiin.

Yuntao19.


	5. el entrenamiento y comienzan las sospech...

Hola ¿Cómo estan, bueno espero que bien, gracias a los que han madado reviews.

Bueno aquí va el 5ª capi de este fic, disfrutenlo.

Ahora el fic…

**Capitulo 5: el entrenamiento y comienzan las sospechas**

En el capitulo anterior, Bra, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Tamaru y Katsumo, fueron a comprar la ropa de colegio para los pequeños, al llegar a sus casas lo niños les piden a sus "tios" si al otro dia podrian ir a entrenar.

0000

Al amanecer en la casa de Pan…

El sol le dio con fuerza en la cara a la chica, no queria levantarse, pero lo hizo se incorporo con sueño en el respaldo de la cama, miro a su lado, ahí estaba, el durmiendo como un angel, ella sonrio y le acaricio la mejilla, un hermoso contacto, pero al sacar su mano, siente la del sosteniendole la suya.

Buenos dias señorita- le saluda con una sonrisa haciendo que la joven mujer se colocara roja, este se incorpora y queda a muy pocos centímetros- como amaneciste- le pregunta en un tono muy dulce.

Ehh, bien gracias y tu como amaneciste- tambien se le acerca

Durmiendo contigo siempre voy amanecer bien- Pan se puso completamente roja, Trunks aprovecha y queda sobre ella a muy escasos centímetros, ambos se acercan y se comienzan a besar primero timidamente y después mas apasionadamente Trunks empezo a acariciar la espalda de la chica hasta que…

¡buenos dias!- aparecio el pequeño Tamaru muy alegre, Pan se suelta de Trunks rapidamente y ambos quedan muy rojos.

Hola Tamaru- le saluda medio nervioso Trunks, el pequeño se lanza a los brazos de su madre.

Hola mami, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunta el niño mientras que se abrazaba fuertemente a su madre, Pan lo abraza fuerte y apoya la cabeza del pequeño contra su pecho- bien hijo y tu como amaneciste- lo comienza a acariciar el cabello; Trunks que estaba en frente de ellos se queda mudo, en esta pequeña familia sobraba el cariño y se dio cuenta de que el estaba sobrando, se empezo a correr y a salir de la cama, pero una pequeña mano lo sostiene, era Tamaru, que le sonreia.

Ven tio Trunks quedate con nosotros- Trunks queda mirando al niño y mira a Pan que tambien le hizo una seña para que se quedara alli; Trunks apreto fuertemente la mano del pequeño, se acomodo quedando abrazado de Tamaru y Pan.

0000

Goten roncas mas que un oso levantate- lo estaba moviendo al saiya, una Bra bastante enojada, Goten por fin se despìerta y se encuentra con la cara de Bra muy cerca del.

Buenos dias señor dormilon roncon- le saluda dandole un beso en la mejilla, a este acto Goten queda sorprendido pero se percato de las palabras de la joven y frunce el ceño-

¿Por qué señor dormilon roncon?- pregunta un tanto serio pero para sus adentros riendose, Bra se le acerca y queda escasos centímetros de este- porque duermes mucho y roncas mas que un oso por eso se aleja un poco de este, pero Goten la afirma de la cintura y la atrae a el- Go, go, Goten , porfavor sueltame ¿quieres?- le dice Bra nerviosa y un poco enojada, Goten se le acerca mas – no quiero soltarte – primero fue un roze pero después fue un beso mucho mas apasionado, Goten empieza a subir sus manos hasta la polera de la joven, que tampoco se queria soltar de los brazos del hombre, sabia lo que queria Goten pero no podia resistirse a ese hombre que ella tanto ama, cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, son interrumpidos.

¡buenos dias familia!- aparece muy contento Katsumo, Bra se suelta de inmediato de Goten, este se separa tambien y ambos quedan muy rojos el niño los queda mirando extrañado, pero le hizo caso omiso ni siquiera vio lo que estaban haciendo. Katsumo se lanza a la cama y queda en medio de ambos adultos- hola ¿Cómo amanecieron?- pregunta de nuevo el pequeño.

Hola hijo yo amaneci muy bien y tu?- le responde maternalmente Bra- bien mami gracias; y tu tio Goten como amaneciste?- pregunta muy ansioso el pequeño- ehh, muy bien gracias- le responde un tanto sorprendido, Katsumo se queda inmóvil por un momento y después se lanza a los brazos de Goten y empiezan a juguetear, Bra se queda perpleja, su hijo era un poco extraño pero no era para tanto, comenzo a observar con detencion la hermosa escena Katsumo y Goten jugando, que hubiera pasado si Goten no se hubiera ido, facil, ella no se estaria dañando por guardar este gran secreto y tampoco estaria mintiendole a los seres que mas queria por un error que cometio hace ya ocho años, sin darse cuenta Katsumo estaba en sus brazos y tambien abrazada por Goten, Bra se siente tan triste pero tan feliz por esta muestra de cariño, pero volvio a tomar su carácter.

Ya nada, de quedarse en la cama por mas tiempo, acuerdense que tenemos que ir a donde el primo Tamaru, para ir después a entrenar a la montaña Paoz, porque a mi y a tia Pan nos dejaron encargadas de las plantas y de las dos casas, asi que ya a levantarse- Bra se suelta de ambos y tira las tapas hacia atrás, ambos hombres la quedan mirando con terror, cuando Bra se lo proponia podia ser peor que el dragon de 1 estrella,asi que a refunfuños y enojos se levantaron los hombres y buscaron sus ropas, ambos se bañaron juntos y Bra preparo el desayuno y se baño en el baño de Katsumo ya que ambos quisieron bañarse juntos, después de los respectivos baños se sientan a tomar desayuno con un apetito feroz

Mientras tanto en la otra casa…

Pan se sentia muy reconfortada por el abrazo de ambos seres que ella mas amaba, pero se dio cuenta de que la hora pasaba sin compasion alguna asi que se separo lentamente de ellos.

ya es hora de levantarse, por que tia Bra no va demorar en llegar asi que a levantarse sus flojos- ella solevanta y entra al baño a los 10 minutos ya estaba lista con ropa de hacer gimnasia- ya ahora le toca a ustedes- los dos se meten al baño mientras Pan les elige la ropa y alcanza ir hacer el desayuno y servirlo ya a los 20 minutos estaban tomando desayuno.

Al llegar a la casa de Pan…

uhhhh, mi sobrina tiene demasiado buen gusto, que casa- alaba Goten.

Obvio Pan siempre a tenido buenos gustos- le dice Bra orgullosa.

Voy a tocar el timbre-dice Katsumo y se va corriendo.

Adentro de la casa…

ya Tamaru secaste y guardaste la loza- pregunta muy tiernamente Pan.

Si mami, ya lo hice- en eso suena el timbre- yo contesto- Pan se dirige rapidamente al comunicador que esta en la cocina- ¿si, ¿con quien?- pregunta Pan.

Alo tia soy yo Katsumo ya llegamos- le contestan de afuera- ahhh, Katsumo eres tu abro enseguida- Pan presiona un boton que se encontraba el lado del comunicador. Las personas de afuera empujan un poco la puerta y entran, ahí los sale a recibir Tamaru.

Hola tia Bra ¿Cómo esta?- le saluda muy amable el pequeñin- hola Tamaru, estoy muy bien gracias- le responde Bra- hola primo Katsumo- saluda de nuevo Tamaru – hola primo Tamaru- le responde Katsumo.

Hola pequeño Tamaru- saluda muy alegre Goten- hola tio Goten – responde al saludo – pasen mi tio Trunks esta viendo televisión y mi mama esta en la cocina preparando algo para después del entrenamiento, ya que dijo que ella tambien iba a entrenar, ya que hace mucho que no entrena, y usted tia va entrenar con nosotros- Bra lo queda mirando mientras caminaban- claro que voy hacer por algo me vesti asi- dijo mientras mostraba su tenida sport- mejor entremos- y asi fue entraron Katsumo y Tamaru, claro después de saludar se van a la habitación de Tamaru; Goten y Trunks conversan o mejor dicho preparan lo que va hacer la rutina; Pan y Bra se quedan en la cocina preparando sándwiches para llevar, ya cuando todos estuvieron listos Trunks saco una capsula y se dirigieron a la montaña Paoz.

00000

En la montaña Paoz…

Vamos quedan tres minutos, animo chicos- decia un animado Goten mientras todos corrian, al pasar los 3 minutos los pequeños toman un descanso.

Bueno niños ahora vamos a entrenar artes marciales- los niños comienzan a saltar de alegria, Trunks hace un gesto para que guardaran silencio- yo y tio Goten vamos a transformarnos en algo que ustedes no creo que se transformen- ambos hombres se transforman en super saiyayines, Tamaru y Katsumo se les quedan mirando no sorprendidos sino muertos de la risa.

Jajaja, en algo en que no lo podiamos hacer- decia entre risas Katsumo- eso lo sabemos jajaja hacer desde que tengo nocion de ser jajaja y no poder transformarme- ambos hombres les quedan mirando sorprendidos, en eso ambos niños se transforman en super saiyayines, Trunks y Goten quedan totalmente boquiabiertos; Pan y Bra se dan cuenta y se van corriendo a donde los niños.

¡Tamaru!- venia una furiosa Pan.

¡Katsumo!- venia Bra mas que furiosa- que le hemos dicho de que no se transformen en super sayayines en frente de otras personas, los niños cabizbaja se deshacen la transformación, Goten y Trunks las quedan mirando atonitos y se acercan a los pequeños, quedan mirando a las chicas-

¿Por qué no dejan que se transformen?- pregunta demasiado serio Trunks- si no vamos hacer nada malo-.

Porque no quiero que gasten sus energias- dijo un tanto nerviosa Pan.-

Bueno y que les importa a ustedes, nosotras somos sus madres, y saben que mas a mi por lo menos me harto su entrenamiento, no se si a ti Pan- Pan asiente con la cabeza- es mejor que nos vayamos- a lo unico que atino Trunks fue a sacar la capsula que se convierte en nave y todos se fueron.

En la nave…

"¿por que Pan y Bra se pusieron de esa manera al ver a los niños transformados en super sayayines, ¿acaso que esa noche en que Pan y yo antes de irme a Norteamérica que pasamos juntos no habra quedado embarazada, o simplemente sera por los genes de Pan que Tamaru se puede transformar , o a lo mejor sera que…- pensaba para si Trunks.

"¿me dejo extrañado la actitud de Bra de hace un rato, ¿sera que aquella noche que la pasamos juntos habra quedado embarazada de… o a lo mejor solamente por Bra que se puede transformar en saiyayin,o no sera que Bra me esta ocultando desde hace muchos años…- pensaba Goten.

¿Qué pasara?...

CONTINUARA…

Hola, por fin subi este capi, ojala que les guste, bueno al ultimo Goten y Trunks comienzan a sospechar y ustedes que creen que pasara el otro capitulo, bueno dejen reviews con sus conclusiones, pero les informo que todavía no se va a saber la verdad.

Muchichisisimas gracias Kayla- chan, ahora mis capitulos van a ser mas largos y gracias por darme animo, sigue mandando reviews para que me sigas animando, gracias.

Bueno sin nada mas que decir, se despide la hermosa y talentosa…

Yuntao-19.

Adiosiiiiiiiiiin.

Hasta el proximo capi


	6. proposición

Hola a todos como están espero que bien, disculpen por el retraso pero volví y mas inspirada que nunca. Bueno ojala que les guste este capitulo que lo pensé bastante antes de escribirlo.

Ahora la historia…

**Capitulo 6: "Proposición"**

En el capitulo anterior...

En la nave…

"¿por que Pan y Bra se pusieron de esa manera al ver a los niños transformados en súper sayayines, ¿acaso que esa noche en que Pan y yo antes de irme a Norteamérica que pasamos juntos no habrá quedado embarazada, o simplemente será por los genes de Pan que Tamaru se puede transformar, o a lo mejor será que…- pensaba para si Trunks.

"¿me dejo extrañado la actitud de Bra de hace un rato, ¿será que aquella noche que la pasamos juntos habrá quedado embarazada de… o a lo mejor solamente por Bra que se puede transformar en saiyayin, o no será que Bra me esta ocultando desde hace muchos años…- pensaba Goten.

--------------------------------

Llegaron a la casa de Bra en silencio, Trunks después de unos momentos llego a la casa de Pan y entraron en silencio, ya en la puerta principal Pan rompe el silencio.

Tamaru retirare a tu cuarto porque necesito hablar con tío Trunks- dice Pan muy seria.

Si mamá- sale el pequeño en silencio y cabizbaja.

Si, es cierto necesitamos hablar por que me tienes que explicar muchas cosas Pan- dice entre serio y molesto Trunks.

¿De cuales si se puede saber?- dice la joven mujer que estaba a ala defensiva.

No me digas que ya no te acuerdas- dice sarcástico trunks que se le notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Si fíjate no me acuerdo- también estaba molesta y tampoco quería que Trunks le sacara la verdad.

¿Por qué?- pregunta un Trunks decidido

¿Por qué, que?- pregunta Pan siguiéndole el juego.

Pan por favor explícame sin rodeos, ¿quieres?- Trunks estaba un poco mas calmado.

Quieres saber por que mi hijo se puede transformar en súper saiyayin no es cierto?- pregunta Pan que en ese momento se sentó en el sofá y Trunks la siguió pero quedo en frente de ella.

Exactamente, quiero saber el porque- pregunta Trunks agachándose y quedando de rodillas ante Pan quien lo miraba con un aire de confusión y ternura.

Yo- voltea la mirada- no se por que Tamaru se puede transformar, pero yo creo que son solamente mis genes- dice la pelinegra, Trunks la quedo mirando sospechoso

No te creo- dice acercándose peligrosamente a la chica- quiero la verdad- quedándose expectante a lo que decía.

Te lo diré- dice decidida, en eso se estaba alejándose de ella, pero Pan lo toma de la cara y lo acerca a la suya y violentamente le da un apasionado beso al cual este responde.

--------------------------------

En la casa de Bra…

De igual forma entraron a la casa, pero Katsumo se fue sin que se lo pidieran a su habitación.

Bueno Bra necesitamos hablar- dice Goten que no podía aguantar la tensión del ambiente.

De que si se puede saber- Bra lo dijo para desviar el tema acercándose provocadoramente al joven, el cual la detuvo violentamente, tomándola del brazo y llevándola al sillón mas cercano en donde el también se sentó.

No sigas con los jueguitos Bra- le dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos- no ves que me estas haciendo daño- lo dice en tono melancólico, Bra se dio cuenta de que tenia que hacer algo para que Goten se quedara mas tranquilo.

Yo se que Katsumo se puede transformar en súper saiyayin porque tiene mis genes- dice calmadamente tratando de que Goten no sospechara- eso es lo único que te puedo dar por respuesta Son Goten- quebrándose la voz y sin querer se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas las que Goten las seco rápidamente.

Esta bien mi niña lo menos que quiero es hacerte sufrir ya que has sufrido mucho por el infeliz que te embarazo y te abandono- dice con mucha ira el joven saiya.

"Goten por favor no hables así de ese hombre por que te estas odiando a ti mismo"- dice en pensamientos Bra y a lo único que atina es a besarlo apasionadamente y entre besos le decía que lo amaba. Hasta que Goten la detiene.

Bra por todo el tiempo en que hemos estado juntos he querido proponerte algo que desde que llegue he querido hacerte- dice el chico decido parándose del lugar en que estaba.

¿Qué cosa Goten?- pregunta ingenuamente la chica

Yo…

----------------------

Donde Pan…

Ambos terminan el beso iniciado por la joven, que después se puso a llorar desconsoladamente…

Pero ¿Qué pasa Pan?- pregunta Trunks preocupado por el llanto de esta.

Nada mi niño- le dice Pan dulcemente.

Mi hermosa has sufrido tanto, todo por culpa de un idiota que no te merecía y te abandono- dice Trunks muy molesto.

No lo trates así Trunks yo también tuve la culpa de dejarme llevar por mis emociones- dice Pan justificadoramente.

No lo justifiques Pan por favor- dice un tanto enojado y alterado Trunks- pero no quiero seguir hablando de infelices mal nacidos- un tanto mas tranquilo el joven- ya que yo quiero proponerte algo que hace mucho tiempo te he querido decir pero como se han dado las circunstancias no he podido decirte.

¿Qué cosa Trunks?- pregunta impaciente Pan.

Te propongo que seas mi novia- dice con los ojos brillosos Trunks.

¿Qué!- dice alterada y sonriente Pan

¿Te digo si quieres ser mi novia?-le dice sonriente- si o no.

Si quiero-dice muy alegre Pan, pero le da una corazonada- y Tamaru- pregunta preocupada.

No te preocupes por el yo creo que va aceptar lo nuestro- dice ilusionadoramente.

Y si no-

Lo aceptara si o si-

Gracias mi amor- se le tira a los brazos contenta

¿vamos?

¿A donde?- pregunta inquieta Pan

obvio a donde Tamaru-

si, vamos- pero no se dan cuenta de que el pequeño ya los había escuchado.

Por mi no hay problema- dice una voz infantil.

-------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Bra…

¿Qué cosa?- pregunta ingenuamente.

Yo…

¿Tu que?- pregunta ansiosa

Yo quería saber si tú querías ser mi novia- pregunta tímidamente Goten.

¿Qué cosa Goten?- pregunta sorprendida la joven.

Eso ¿quieres ser mi novia?- devuelve la pregunta.

Yo – dice un poco cohibida- si quiero ser tu novia Goten- dice más alegre y efusiva.

¿en serio?- dice alegre.

Si quiero- al decir esto se le tira a los brazos y le da un apasionado beso, pero la detiene una gran pregunta "¿Qué dirá Katsumo?". Se separa del joven colocándose seria, mientras Goten la mira extrañado.

¿Qué pasa amor?

Esto esta bien pero- hace una pausa- ¿Qué dirá mi hijo?-pregunta triste mente.

Por eso te colocas así- pregunta de una manera sorprendida- pero Katsumo no creo que nos diga nada.

¿Tú crees?-pregunta acongojada.

Por mi esta bien- dice una voz infantil.

¡Katsumo!- gritan ambos adultos a la vez.

Hijo ¿tu quieres en verdad que tío Goten y yo seamos novios- pregunta indecisa la joven madre.

Pero claro que si mamá, yo quiero que seas feliz y si es con tío Goten no creo que haya problema- acto seguido abraza a Bra y después a Goten.

Gracias hijo- dice muy alegre Bra, mientras abrazaba a ambos.

Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo- dice un animado Goten- ¿adonde quieren ir?- pregunta animoso.

¡Al parque de diversiones!- exclama alegre en chico.

Bueno entonces al parque de diversiones- dice Goten parándose de su asiento.

Así fue como la familia se fue al parque de diversiones,

-----------------------------------------------

En la casa de Pan…

¡hijo!- exclama una asustada Pan

¿Escuchaste todo Tamaru?- pregunta un tanto asustado Trunks.

Si-dice sonriente- yo además igual iba a aceptar su relación, porque lo único que quiero es que mi mami sea feliz y si es con tio Trunks, ¡genial, porque tío Trunks me cae muy, pero muy bien- y dicho esto se tiro a los brazos del pelirosa y lo abrazo fuertemente, Pan quedo mirando esta escena y de nuevo le volvieron esos sentimientos encontrados.

"¿estaré bien en aceptar a Trunks sin contarle, ay no se que hacer están los dos tan felices pero cada vez que veo a Trunks me da una tristeza al no decirle, o mejor dicho al no atreverme…"- no pudo seguir con sus reflexiones porque sintió unos labios junto a los de ella.

¿Qué pasa Pan?- Pan sale de inmediato de sus pensamientos "se ve tan linda, ¿Qué le sucederá, la he visto demasiada pensativa estos días- se preguntaba el joven Brief.

Ah, no, nada Trunks, ¿Qué me querías decir?- pregunta cariñosamente a su nuevo novio.

Ah, yo le dije a Tamaru si quería ir al parque de diversiones y por supuesto me contesto que si- ambos se ponen a reír.

Es como algo obvio- sonríe Pan- pero que estamos esperando para irnos- dijo esto parándose y tomando a Trunks y al pequeño hacia fuera y así los tres se fueron.

--------------------------------------------

En la conferencia….

¿Qué les estará pasando a los seis?- pregunta una angustiante Milk, pero siente en su hombro la mano de su hijo.

No te preocupes van a estar bien mamá, además son bastante grandes para resolver sus problemas- dice un Gohan bastante tranquilo.

Hay mujer, yo también le encuentro la razón a tu hijo, imagínate que yo como la madre de Bra y Trunks confió en que van a usar su raciocinio para enfrentar esta situación- dice una calmada Bulma- y sabes que mas no vamos todos a un restorán, para despejarnos ¿Qué les parece?- dice Bulma levantándose de su asiento.

Por mi esta bien, y ¿tu mamá?- pregunta Gohan, mirando a su madre, Milk menea la cabeza como si titubeara, pero ahora es su esposo quien la tira de la silla y se la lleva.

¡Goku, suéltame!- Goku hizo caso omiso a lo que decía su esposa y se la llevo, Goku miro a los que estaban en la habitación, que estaban muy sorprendidos.

Lo siento, pero Milk debe de entender que ahora Goten es un adulto y además es padre- término de decir estas palabras tristemente- así que vamos a comer- y siguió su camino con una Milk pensativa.

Así todos se fueron al restorán indicado por Bulma.

-----------------------

En el parque de diversiones…

¡primooo Katsumo!- gritaba mientras corría al encuentro con su primo que hacia y decía lo mismo.

Hola Bra, hola Goten- decía un animado y muy sonriente Trunks tomado de la mano de Pan.

Hola sobrina- mira sin querer la mano de Pan- ¿parece que algo pasa?- haciendo una risa burlona, pero no se dio cuenta de que Pan también se dio cuenta de que Goten le tenia tomada la mano a Bra.

Hola Bra, pero tío si tu también estas haciendo lo mismo- contesta con aire de triunfadora, hasta que los niños lo salvan.

Vamos tío Trunks a jugar mira ahí hay un súper juego- decía el pequeño mientras empujaba al joven.

Anda yo me quedo acá- le sonríe tiernamente, ambos se van.

Vamos tío Goten, alcancemos a Tamaru- decía este mientras hacia lo mismo del anterior.

Tu también ve que después va entrar a la escuela y con suerte van a divertirse así- ambos se van corriendo detrás de los anteriores.

Mira Bra ahí, hay un asiento vamos y conversemos- decía Pan ambas se sentaron y conversaron.

Cerca de ahí…

¿Por qué mi hermana tenia tu mano afirmada, amigo?- decía un Trunks sospechoso.

La misma pregunta te hago- decía Goten, pero los niños, fueron y los sacaron de su conversación.

Bueno y así siguieron el resto de las vacaciones saliendo en familia y yendo a almorzar. Hasta que…

Hi, ojala que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, uff, he tenido que hacer muchísimas cosas, pero ¡lo logre, tuve un tiempo libre y lo escribí.

Bueno quería dar las gracias a Kayla- chan por su review, ojala que lo leas.

Y bueno sin nada más que decirles me despido.

Se despide cariñosamente.

Un beso.

Chao

Yuntao19.


	7. primer dia de clases y de trabajo

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, ojala que les guste, ahora se va a poner muy interesante cada vez Pan y Bra tendran mas opcion de ocultarle mas a los chicos y tb a sus hijos. No los aburro ahora a la historia.

**Capitulo 7: ¡ a la escuela y al trabajo!**

Bueno las dos familias siguieron saliendo durante todas las vacaciones, hasta que….

Despiertate Tamaru, hay que levantarse es tu primer dia de escuela y nunca has llegado atrasado- le decia una voz muy maternal al pequeño, este abrio los ojos y vio a su madre que estaba moviendolo suavemente.

Hola mamá,- le dijo cariñosa y perezosamente Tamaru-.

Ya hijo es hora de levantarse hoy tiene que ir a la escuela y yo no quiero que llegues atrasado el primer dia- le dijo esto levantandolo con mucha fuerza.

Buenos dias dormilon- le dijo un sonriente Trunks.

¡tio Trunks!- el niño se levanta como si nada y se dirige al hombre que lo abrazo fuertemente.

Bien a bañarse- le dijo Pan con un tono muy apurado.

¡NOOOO!- le grito el pequeño y se escondio en los brazos de Trunks, Pan miro a Trunks, ayer en la noche la madre le contò a su "novio"que cada vez en la mañana lidiaba con Tamaru por que el no queria bañarse, asi que idearon un plan; consistia que era obvio que apenas Trunks apareciera el chico se le iba a tirar a sus brazos y ella se iba hablar de eso para q Tmaru se asustara y Trunks lo envolviera en un abrazo y se lo llevara abrazado al baño, y asi ocurrio.

No te quiero tio Trunks – le dijo taimado Tamaru.

Jajajajaja- se reia Trunks de muy buena gana- no me quieres, ahh entonces yo mismo te voy a meter a la tina ahora mismo- asi fue, pero no se le ocurrio que Pan lo estaba espiando y le jugo una broma-.

Y tu?- le dijo sonriente la chica.

Yo que?- le pregunta curioso.

Tu tambien tienes que bañarte- Trunks quedo helado, Pan se acerco a el y lo tiro hacia fuera de la habitación, dejandolo en la cama.

Pero que ha..- no alcanzo a terminar porque Pan lo estaba besando en el cuello- Pan ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta sorprendido mientras Pan lo desvestia, (N/A: Que trabajo para Pan cierto? nnU),.

Calla- le dijo esto mientras le estaba bajando el pantalón del pijama, Trunks sintio una presion en sus boxer y Pan lo miro divertida, se alejo del- ahora te tienes que duchar tu- le dijo mientras se iba, pero Trunks la acorralo contra la muralla.

Tu empezaste, tu terminas con lo que hiciste- le susurro al oido senualmente, mientras la besaba, Pan queria de una vez por todas dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, es verdad hace cuanto no tenia relaciones con un hombre, facil. Desde que quedo embarazada del mismo que ahora la queria hacer suya; pero lamentablemente no fue asi porque Tamaru le grito fuertemente.

¡MAMÀ, YA TERMINE!- le dijo desde la tina, Pan no tuvo mas remedio de ir y sacarlo.

Ya voy, sueltame Trunks- le dijo en tono serio, este la solto y Pan fue a ver a Tamaru.

------------ En la casa de Bra-------

levantense, por favor Goten y Katsumo- decia una afligida Bra- "si no tomo medidas drasticas no se van a despertar, padre e hijo son iguales, aunque yo no se los diga"- se decia Bra, asi que tomo un vaso lo lleno con agua y…

¡AHHHH!- gritaron ambos en unisono.

Aleluya, por fin se despertaron- le dijo Bra con una cara muy macabramente, ambos varones se miraron muy temerosos- si no se van a bañar ambos los voy a mmm, sin desayuno, jajajajajaja- se reia tan feo que ambos en un segundo se bañaron y se vistieron, Bra vistio a Katsumo, pero Goten todavía no salia del baño; ya terminado con Katsumo fue a donde Goten, al entrar se encontro a un Goten ya afeitado, pero solamente tapado con la toalla, Bra no lo creia – "Goten se ve maraviloso asi, me encantaria que Goten me hiciera suya no lo dudaria ni un segundo en entregarme a el, pero Bra las cosas que dices, vuelve a la realidad"- se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano. Goten la miro se veia demasiado sexy con la minifalda, sus tacos y su blusa muy bien ajustada.

"esta realmente hermosa, no dudaria un hombre en estar con ella, me gustaria mucho, no mejor no, si, estoy loco por hacerla mia"- entonces Goten se acerca a ella y sin querer se le cae lo unico que le tapaba, Bra quedo muy roja, Goten no se detuvo, la tomo por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente, mientras que subia su mano por de bajo de la minifalda, Bra se sonrojo, pero siguió el juego,. Hasta que…

¡ ya mamá, estoy listo- Bra se solto de Goten.

Vistete por favor- le suplico al hombre q la estaba todavía besando.

Pero un ratito- Bra lo empujo fuertemente.

NO- lo solto- me voy a donde mi hijo y vistote luego, en la oficina te doy una sorpresa- le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

Bueno- asi se vistio, todos tomaron desayuno y se fueron para el colegio.

------------------------ en la casa de Pan--------------------------

ya estan listos- les dijo una apurada Pan.

¡SIIIIII!- le respondieron ambos.

Entonces ¡vamonos!- asi todos se fueron a la escuela.

------------- en la escuela-------------------

hola Tanaru- saluda Karimi una niña de unos 8 años, de cabellos oscuros ondulados y ojos de color azul intenso, ella se acerco al pequeño y le dio un beso en la mejilla- quedamos en el mismogrado, jiji- Tamaru se sonrojo , en eso aparecen Pan y Trunks.

Hola tia- saluda la pequeña.

Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- le saludo cortésmente.

Bien y sobretodo ahora q me toca de nuevo con Tamaru- le sonrio en eso Trunks comienza a molesatar al niño.

Asi q con novia ehh- le desordeno el cabello.

Ella no es mi novia es mi amiga- le grito rojo Tamaru.

Bueno entra luego, yo te paso a buscar- le dijo un animado Trunks.

En serio, SUPERR!-gito el niño, en eso aparecen Katsumo, Bra y Goten.

¡holaa, Tamaru!- le saluda animadamente el pelinegro, pero a la vez aparece una niña igual q la anterior pero con el cabello mas largo y con dos coletas.

Hola katsumo- le dice tiernamente, a lo q el pequeño se sonrojo y Goten lo comezo a molestar.

Asi q con novia, bribon,ehh?- katsumo muy rojo le grito.

NO, MI NOVIA¡-tomando aire- es solo una gran amiga y se llama Rinna.

Hola mi nombre es Rinna Katsuragui- hace una pequeña reverencia, mira al pequeño q todavía estaba rojo- oye nos toco en el mismo salon junto con Tamaru y mi hermana- al decir esto Katsumo se puso muy feliz y la abrazo contento- ahh, ademas estan todos del curso del año pasado asi q no hicieron cambios, jajjaja.

Escuchaste mamá- le dijo emocionado el niño, Bra tambien le sonrio.

Te felicito mi amor, pero ahora te tienes q ir a tu salon- mirando al trio q estaba conversando- y ustedes tambien vayan- katsumo y Tamaruse despidieron de sus madres y "tios", y se fueron. Lo mismo paso con el cuarteto de padres que se fueron a corp capsule.

---------------------------------En corp capsula (empresa)

hola mariah- le saluda una cordial Pan a una chica de unos 20 años, de piel blanca, cabellos castaños oscuros y de ojos azules.

Buenos dias señorita Pan ¿Cómo lo paso en sus vacacioners con el niño Tamaru?- le dijo sonriente.

Uhhh, si te contara, pero primero a trabajar y a la hora del almuerzo te cuentas y tambien me cuentas como te fue con el ingienero de la empresa- la chica se sonroja y Pan sonrie- bueno no te distraigo, me puedes mandar todos los archivos de todos los productos mandados al extranjero y los formularios q se fueron con ellos.

Si señorita en un momento se los llevo- Pan se instalo en su asiento, pero ahora con la presion de q estaba Trunks y podira pasar cualquier cosa.

---------- En otro lado de la empresa-----------------

hola Ayslyn- le saluda una muy sonriente Bra.

Hola señorita Bra, parece q paso algo con el joven Goten?- Bra se sorprendio.

Como lo sabes?- le pregunto aun extrañada.

Bueno es q los chismes corren rapido, jiji- le dijo una joven de ojos pardos, de piel morena y de cabellos negros intensos.

Bueno me fue super con el y con mi hijo – le dijo sonriente.

A mi no me mientes Bra, yo se q Katsumo es hijo de Goten ya q yo convivi contigo mas de 8 años en el internado con Pan- Bra se entristecio.

Bueno me queria sacar información pero yo no le dije nada- la chica quedo conforme.

Pero bueno aquí no vinimos a conversar sino a trabajar,tome, aquí tiene todas las cotizaciones para las nuevas maquinarias- Bra quedo perpleja, la conocia y mucho los temas los podia cambiar a su antojo y con cara de niña berrinchera se fue a su oficina.

---------------- Donde Trunks----

¡hoolaaaaa, joven Trunks!- saluda una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Hola Gretel, tantos años, pero si te has puesto muy hermosa – la chica se sonroja.

Pero si tu estas radiante, parece q el venir te ha puesto muy bien- le dijo sonriente.

No es el ambiente, lo consegui- la chica queda expectante

¿Qué conseguiste- le pregunto sorprendida- noooo, estas con Pan?- el hombre asiente con la cabeza- que bueno ojala q nunca mas se separen- lo abrazo fuerte.

Eso ojala- le respnde sonriente

Pero ya basta charlas, ahora a trabajar- le dice seria.

Ok, Ayslyn mandame todos los papeles y archivos de todo lo que a pasado estos ultimos 8 años y tambien los contratos de trabajos- le dijo muy serio y su tono era de un verdadero presidente.

Bueno señor Trunks- la chica comienza a llamar a todos los nexos de la empresa.

---------- En donde Goten

pero q bueno verlo de nuevo aca joven Goten- lo abraza una chica de ojos verdes, de cabellos negros y de piel blanca.

Si tanto tiempo y ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti mujer?- le sonrie.

Uhh, muy bien y a usted?- le pregunta sonriente.

Adivina- le dice de sorpresa el saiya.

¿Qué cosa?- le dice extrañada.

Estoy de novio con Bra – la chica le sonrio y abrazo muy fuerte.

Por fin! – le decia la chica- felicitaciones, pero ahora no la dejes de nuevo.

Por supuesto q no- le dice sonriente- pero ahora a trabajar Eeilin, mandame todos los archivos con las nuevas maquinarias en el tiempo en q no estuve aquí- le dijo serio el chico.

Si ahora mismo se los llevo- la chica salio y Goten entro a su oficina.

-------- en la oficina de Pan---

la chica estaba cotizando algunos papeles, en eso

Pan el señor Trunks te quiere en su oficina, con todos los documentos de comercio con los otros paises- pan queda sorprendida.

Esta bien ire- la chica sale con cinco carpetas.

en donde Bra

señorita Bra el joven Goten la quiere en su oficina con los archivos de las cotizaciones de las nuevas maquinarias para la empresa.

Esta bien Eeilin- la chica sale con unas carpetas a la oficina en donde se encontraba con el que podia pasar cualquier cosa dentro de esta y ambos solos.

CONTINUARA……….

Hola sorryyyy por el atraso es q no he podido con tanto colegio no he tenido el tiempo suficiente, pero ¡LO ACTUALIZE!.

Ojala q les haya gustado.

Gracias a los reviews.

Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.

Bye.


	8. comienzan los problemas

Hola bueno aquí va el 8vo capitulo del fic. Disculpen la demora, aquí les va.

_**Capitulo8:"comienzan los problemas"**_

A las 17:45 hrs en la corp capsule…

Pan entro a la oficina de Trunks…

Señor Trunks?- pregunto un tanto asustada, ya que el sillon estaba dando la vista a la ventana con una persiana cerrada, ademas estaba a oscuras; se adentro un poco mas y sintio unos fuertes brazos que la atrapaban por la cintura, la mujer dejo caer los documentos y al darse vuelta se encontro con el.

Que necesita – le pregunto sensualmente, Pan no pudo dejar de estremecerse.

Yo venia a dejarte esto- se solto de los fuertes que la sostenian y recogio los papeles, Trunks quedo perplejo el pensaba que podia besarla si quiera pero ella no se lo permitio.

¿pero que pasa Pan?- le dijo acercandose a ella peligrosamente, la chica no movio ni un músculo.

Nada- le djo dando un paso hacia atrás, Trunks dio un paso hacia delante, pan hacia atrás, hasta que la acorralo contra el escritorio, de nuevo la abrazo por la cintura y la beso, pan a lo unico que atino fue a responder el beso, este se profundizo mas, haciendo que pan se soltara.

¿Qué ocurre Pan?- le pregunto un extrañado Trunks, Pan se coloco seria.

Escuchame Trunks, tu no puedes estar mandandome a llamar solo por querer verme, estamos en el trabajo, tu eres mi jefe, yo tu empleada y nada mas- ella fruncio el ceño, el hombre la miro tristemente, Pan se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- no es porque no te quiera, yo te amo pero hay que comportarse a la situación, no somos dos adolescentes que podemos andar libre sin preocupaciones, yo tengo a mi hijo y el necesita de mi y tu …- hizo una pausa no sabia que decir.

Yo te tengo a ti y a Tamaru que tambien necesitan de mi entonces, me debo comportar ¿eso?- le pregunto a lo que Pan asintio con la cabeza- pero y si no quiero- la abrazo por la cintura y la beso, Pan trataba de soltarse hasta que…

en la conferencia

Gohan estab terminado de dar su conferencia de prensa.

Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por su atención adios- se levanto y se metio al camarin donde estaban todos.

Y como te fue querido?- le pregunto cariñosamente Videl.

Bien amor, bulma nos vamos a la capital?- Bulma quedo pensativa.

No, quiero que todavía se queden a cargo esos cuatro- dijo sonriente Bulma.

Entonces no- dijo Vegeta, bulma asintio con la cabeza.

en corp capsule…

bra entro a la oficina de Goten…

hola aquí te traje, estos documentos- los dejo encima del escritorio donde estaba Goten revisando algunos documentos, bra se desabrocho otro boton de su blusa haciendola mas escotada, Goten sabia lo que tramaba Bra, esta se acerco a Goten dando la vuelta para quedar con la silla del hombre lo saco de su lugar y sento sobre sus piernas.

Bra por favor no sigas no ves que estoy trabajando- le dijo enojado Goten, Bra tambien se molesto, se salio bruscamente de sus piernas.

Yo te tenia una sorpresa – le dijo con cara de niña caprichosa, goten se matuvo serio, se levanto de su silla.

Bra no es por ser antipatico sino que quiero trabajar para que hoy en la noche estemos mas tranquilos- Bra entendio lo que dijo Goten y se entristecio.

Entiendo- dijo triste.

No es que no quiera pero dejame trabajar y vamos a buscar a Katsumo ¿te parece?- Bra se alegro asi que asintio de buena gana.

Gracias- se acerco y lo beso, pero ahora goten era el que la afirmo por la cintura, se besaron hasta que….

Continuara….

Hola, disculpen que sea tan corto, pero es que el proximo capitulo va para largo. Ahora se les va complicar todo a Bra y Pan, ya que Trunks y Goten van hacer preguntas sobre el origen de los niños. Ademas, para ser feliz hay que sufrir un poquito. Espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno sin nada mas que decir, ademas que me dejen reviews para sus criticas o/u opiniones. Se despide .

Yuntao19.


End file.
